


In Pursuit

by katofthenorth



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Cop AU, Crime Fighting, F/F, Good Cop Bad Cop, Jaina Needs a Nap, No Lesbians Die, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Serial Killer, Sylvanas is a loose canon, graphic crimes, investigators, no magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katofthenorth/pseuds/katofthenorth
Summary: The Silver Hand was a continent wide policing agency, offering their aid and expertise to the local officers from Silvermoon to Stormwind. Jaina Proudmoore, a young investigator, has transferred to Dalaran, the agency's base of operations, in order to work alongside one of their top investigators. While navigating the spiteful personality of her new partner, the two must come together to finally close a case that binds them together. A serial killer thought gone, the Lich King.
Relationships: Jaina Proudmoore/Sylvanas Windrunner
Comments: 26
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This AU is not meant to be an accurate depiction of police work of any kind, nor is it meant as ‘copaganda’. I am not trying to glorify anything or anyone, nor will I be calling attention to systematic issues within policing. This is meant to be taken with the same grain of salt and enjoyment as a televised crime show.

Jaina shrugged into her crisp new suit jacket. She’d had it tailored the day she had arrived in Dalaran. It fell perfectly over her sides, hiding the shoulder holster and service pistol neatly. Not even a bulge in the fabric. The cut and style suited her better than she had thought it would. With her generally broad frame, she had found that most ‘ _ feminine _ ’ styled work clothes didn't sit well on her, but this—she turned slowly in front of her mirror, admiring the effect the back had on her shoulders. She would be making more visits to the tailor in the future. But not today. She twirled her hair into a simple braid and grabbed her glasses, perching them on her nose. A quick check of her phone told her that she had just enough time to make it in before the morning rush, if she left now.

After all, it wouldn't do well to be late on her first day of work.

She left her small downtown apartment, taking the stairs down to the car park. It wasn't a long walk, she only lived on the third floor, but it was enough to get a bit of cardio in. “Off to keep the city safe, Miss Proudmoore?” came a voice from near her car.

“Morning, Antonidas,” Jaina greeted warmly, “yeah, finally starting.” She had run into Antonidas when she had first moved into the building almost a month ago. A professor at the university, the older man had gone out of his way to make sure that Jaina felt welcome in the building with the little community that had blossomed there.

“It’s always good to learn a new city before starting a new job,” Antonidas said sagely. “Stay safe out there.”

“You too,” Jaina said with a smile. “Don't let those kids give you too hard of a time,” she said as she climbed into her car.

Her mother would have bemoaned that she was still driving her old beater car. She’d had it since she first moved to the continent from her island home, and as long as it got her from place to place, Jaina saw no reason to get rid of it. And, now that she was here, Jaina didn't see herself getting the chance to leave the city all that often.

During her week in Dalaran before starting, Jaina had managed to wind her commute down to a science. She had learned all the little shortcuts and roundabout ways to get to the department. And, most importantly, which route had the fastest drive-thru coffee shop.

Jaina pulled her messenger bag over her shoulder and closed the door of her car with a check of her hip after arriving at her destination, a full fifteen minutes early she would proudly note. With a swipe of her new keycard, Jaina strode into the Dalaran headquarters of the Silver Hand. It was every academy graduate's dream to work at headquarters, nearly all of the continent's top inspectors ended up there, at one point or another, to be sent out where their skills were needed. And to think, after only a few years of being stationed in Stratholme, she was joining them.

It was an imposing building, as much as it was elegant. The outside was smooth white walls, with all windows, showing the age of the building in its style and architecture, while the inside, the lobby at least, was all polished floors and stylized pillars. A large mural depicting the original Silver Hand dominated the wall behind the reception desk as a callback to the agency's prestigious history.

The main lobby was bustling with activity. Inspectors and support workers hurried about for the morning shift change. It was a far cry from what she was used to, dodging around people left and right in her effort to get to the elevators. “Excuse me,” she said, cutting behind a lumbering tauren, her arms laden with paperwork, only to have to duck under the arm of a kaldorei in the middle of an intense conversation. She wasn't used to this amount of hustle and bustle, the Stratholme office was far smaller, being stationed in a much smaller city, with far less need for the agency. It acted as more of a deterrent than anything else.

Her moment of distraction cost her, as she turned to straighten up and nearly ran rightly into another inspector. “Woah there,” he said, catching her by the elbow as she stumbled. “You alright?”

“Yeah,” Jaina replied, flushing slightly in embarrassment, “got a little swept up in the crowd.”

The man chuckled warmly as he stepped back, giving her a taste of space within the crowd. “Helps when you’re not a new face.” He tilted his head in thought, “Although, we don't normally allow civilians inside this early.”

It took Jaina a moment to fully process what he had said and she flushed deeper. Some investigator she was. “I’m actually a new transfer. Today is my first day.”

“Oh!” He seemed to light up at that. “The chief has been telling us about a new transfer, really talking you up. It was nice to—” He was cut off as a few people jostled him as they squeezed past. “Heh, the lobby isn't really the best place for introductions, come on.” He led Jaina through the crowd with a practiced ease towards the elevators, sliding into one and pulling Jaina with him. 

Jaina took their brief reprieve from the flow of people to take in her saviour of the morning. He was dressed simply enough; sensible shoes, crisp pants and a blazer through over a simple button-up. His attire was at odds with the rest of his appearance. He had a neatly trimmed beard that matched the far less neat red of his hair. There were a few crumbs on the lapel of his blazer, evidence of the toast he must have had for breakfast, and a gold band adorned one of his fingers. Married. Interesting. She jumped when the other inspector cleared his throat uncomfortably, cluing her into the fact that she may have been staring.

He offered Jaina a small smile as they stepped out of the elevator into the mostly empty office-like space of the inspectors’. “It’ll be nice having someone else around this early,” he chuckled lightly. He turned to face her as is in sudden remembrance and held his hand out to her expectantly, introducing himself once she took it in a firm shake. “Inspector Rhonin Faltlasair, integration. I keep relations smooth between us and the Dalaran police department. Get to do patrols with them, keeps me fit when I’m not needed here.”

“Pleasure,” Jaina said. “Jaina Proudmoore, violent crimes.”

Rhonin let out a low whistle and he placed his bag down at one of the desks, leaning against it. “Violent crimes, eh? Wow, impressive.” His eyes narrowed as he thought, “Hold on… Proudmoore… I know that name.” He snapped, pointing at her, “Stratholme Slasher,” he said proudly, “I read about that, you were the one who disproved his existence!”

Jaina shrugged rather nonchalantly, “I didn't say he doesn't exist, just that—”

“He isn't a separate killer, that they were one and the same with a slightly differing MO,” Rhonin finished. “A stroke of genius, that was. Picking out the similarities, instead of focusing solely on what was different. Brilliant.”

Jaina was going to have a hard time earning the respect of her fellow investigators if she kept blushing like she was but she couldn't help it. Still, she rubbed at her cheek, glad that it was just the two of them. “I still didn't catch him, so it wasn't all that brilliant,” she said.

“No one has, don’t beat yourself up over it,” Rhonin said sternly. “For all you know it was that refocusing of the case that scared him off, ending that spree, maybe into dormancy. I mean, he hasn't shown up since. You should be taking pride in that.”

Jaina shook her head with a huff of laughter, “You sound like my father.” She decided then and there, if she liked nothing else about her new transfer, she liked Rhonin, at least.

Rhonin laughed, “It must be a dad thing, then.”

“You have kids?” Jaina asked, surprising herself. She had never slipped into conversation this easily with someone she had just met.

“Yeah, twin boys. Monsters the pair of them,” Rhonin shook his head fondly as he picked up a framed photo from his desk to show Jaina. The photo was of two half-elven boys with his fiery hair and eyes the colour of the sea in the midst of a water balloon. “They are the light and stress of my life,” he laughed, setting the photo back down before pushing himself away from his desk, rolling his shoulders. “You look pretty uncomfortable, standing there with that coffee. Come on, I’ll show you where your desk is. It’ll be easier to get settled before everyone else gets in.” He led her in a roundabout way around the space to a few desks that were set apart from the rest next to a smaller office. “Lucky you, you get your own work space, plenty of room.”

Jaina set her coffee down and looked over the desk. It was well-maintained, not a scratch on it, with what looked to be a new desktop set up and ready for her use. A few drawers and a comfortable enough looking chair. “Why am I being set up separated from everyone else?”

“It isn't because of any hazing or something like that, if that’s what you’re thinking,” Rhonin said, motioning towards the other desks. “Rest of these are full, mostly paired up. You know, partner with partner. I’m sure that if you get assigned to a partner, or someone picks you out, you’ll get to move.”

“Ah, I see, that makes sense,” Jaina said softly with a frown. She moved to the desk directly across from hers, confused at how empty it was. “Why is this one cleared out then?” she asked.

“No one is assigned to that one,” Rhonin said, “Like I said, everyone is partnered up.”

“So am I,” Jaina replied simply.

Rhonin blinked, “You’re what?”

“Partnered,” Jaina said, “I have a partner.” When Rhonin simply continued to stare at her she asked, “You didn't know? She hasn’t said anything about getting a new partner?”

He shook his head. “No? No one has said anything, and as far as I know, no one is getting transferred out.” He crossed his arms, furrowing his brow in thought, “especially not in violent crimes. No reason for them to transfer. Hmm.” His attention snapped back to Jaina, his green eyes wide. “Wait,” he said, almost fervently, “what did you say your partners name was?”

“I didn't,” Jaina said, narrowing her eyes skeptically.

“Just tell me her name,” Rhonin said, “it’s important.” The elevator dinged, signaling the arrival of some of their fellow inspectors.

“Sylvanas,” Jaina relented, “Sylvanas Windrunner. Why?”

Rhonin’s face fell, “Oh. Oh I am so sorry.”

If Jaina hadn't been confused before, she sure was now, “‘ _ sorry _ ’? Why are you sorry?”

“You didn't look her up?”

“No,” Jaina said, offended, “anything I would have to learn about her, I’d rather learn from her, not an article or records.” Another ding of the elevator.

“You really should have,” Rhonin said with a sigh, “she has gone through five partners since she transferred here. Five.”

Jaina’s shoulders slumped. “Gone through… how?”

“Demanded transfers, be it from the unit or the department. One of them flat-out quit,” Rhonin explained. “She is a fine enough person, outside of the Silver Hand, but… she is a nightmare to work with. Way too set in her own ways. To that degree, clock’s already ticking.”

Jaina was floored. Why would her superiors have agreed to transfer her with those circumstances? She had been sent to Dalaran with the sole intention of working alongside Sylvanas. So why? Why had that not been brought up to her?

The elevator dinged again. Jaina turned at the sound of people hurrying from the elevator to get away from someone, and then—

“Where is she?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Where is she?”

All eyes turned to the newest arrival in the office as they stormed out of the elevator. Long tapered ears marked them as an elf, a furious one at that, if not by her voice then by the way those ears were pinned back. She looked to be a slender slender thing, in her too large leather jacket, but Jaina was sure that that was not an accurate assessment. Not entirely, at least. Her face was all sharp angles, framed by her loose platinum hair that Jaina may have found attractive, were it not for the way she was scanning the assembled investigators. Cold eyes, like chips of blue steel, passed from face to face, dismissing those known to her in a moment until they finally fell on Jaina.

She narrowed her eyes and began making her way towards Jaina, shouldering a few people out of her way as she went. “You,” she addressed Jaina with narrowed eyes, making no efforts to hide her hostility. “You’re the new transfer, right?”

Jaina had never been one to be cowed into submission, and she wasn’t about to start now. She squared her shoulders and stood straighter, meeting her gaze with a harsh one of her own. “I am,” she said evenly. She held out her hand expectantly, “Inspector Jaina Proudmoore.”

The elf merely wrinkled her nose and took a measured step back. “Charmed,” she ground out, clenching her fists at her sides. “I don’t know what you expect to achieve here, or what they offered to put you up to this, but it won’t work.”

Jaina’s shoulders fell and her brow furrowed in confusion. “What exactly do you mean by that?”

“You know exactly what I mean,” the elf hissed, leaning closer into Jaina’s space, “Fordring may think he thought up a perfect plan, but he hasn’t. You might as well go crawling back to whatever detachment they pulled you from now, because you will not cut it here.”

“Is that a threat?” Jaina snapped, “I don't even know you, and yet you think to threaten me?”

Rhonin stepped between them, forcing the two women apart, “Sylvanas, please. Could you not do this? For once? At least not out in the office space?”

“Stay out of this, Rhonin,” the elf, Sylvanas, warned slowly. “The only reason I even tolerate you is because you—”

“Windrunner.”

At her name, Sylvanas took a measured step back, her ears raising to a more relaxed position. To the untrained eye, she was a picture of calm, but her anger still simmered just beneath the surface. “Good morning, sir,” she said, keeping her voice as level as she could, “you’re in earlier than I thought you would be, Chief Fordring.”

“You make it sound like I waltz in late every day,” Fordring said with a light chuckle. Chief Fordring was an older man, his greying hair pulled back into a simple ponytail. Despite the imposing figure he cut in his crisp suit, he wore a warm expression as he held his hand out to Jaina. “Inspector Proudmoore? I’m sorry for the delay in our meeting, I would normally touch base with our new agents in person before their first day, but I was unfortunately called away.”

“It’s no problem, sir,” Jaina said, shaking his hand firmly. “A heads-up would have been appreciated, though.”

“Yes well,” he cleared his throat, “it can’t be helped now. Inspector Faltlasair, thank you for stepping up and showing Inspector Proudmoore around.”

“Of course, sir,” Rhonin said, giving Jaina a small wave as he made his way back to his own work space.

“A good man, that Faltlasair,” Fordring mused. He looked between the two and sighed, “My office.” He didn't wait for a reply before he began crossing the space, and he didn't have to as Sylvanas and Jaina both fell into step behind him. “Close the door behind you,” he said as he took a seat behind his desk.

“You’ve got some nerve, Tirion,” Sylvanas ground out, “I don't need a partner.”

“You don’t want a partner,” Tirion corrected tersely. “Unfortunately for you, the safety protocols of the Silver Hand say you need a partner. And I firmly believe that I have finally found you the perfect one in Inspector Proudmoore, here.”

Jaina furrowed her brow in thought at that. So, it wasn’t that Sylvanas was generally difficult to work with, it was that she made herself difficult to work with to relieve herself of partners. But why? The partnerships between inspectors was one of the most important aspects of keeping them all safe. Having someone to watch your back was something that Jaina had always considered a boon. “I thank you for the vote of confidence, Chief,” Jaina said, glancing sidelong at Sylvanas. “I do hope to live up to your expectations.”

“Your work in Stratholme has already more than exceeded my expectations,” Tirion said, leaning back in his chair picking up a file to read from. “Drug rings, murders, assaults. You covered quite the spectrum of cases. And this—” he pulled out a slip of paper, sliding it across the desk while looking at Sylvanas—clearly wanting her to see it—nodding his assent when she made to pick it up after her ears betrayed her interest, “the Stratholme Slasher case. So many tiny details overlooked by more experienced investigators to make the connection that none of them would have even wanted to make, especially when it slipped their notice for months.”

The edge of the report crumpled in Sylvanas’ grip as she let out a frustrated hiss. “ _ He _ was in Stratholme?”

Tirion gave her a small grin in response. “Little over a year ago it would seem, yes. Inspector Proudmoore here was instrumental in focusing the investigation and steering it in the right direction. If her chief is to be believed, she got fairly close to him.”

Sylvanas ground her teeth as her ears laid back down, “Close to him? Her?”

“Yes, her,” Tirion said, “She is an exemplary investigator. It took a lot to get Chief Uther to agree to her transfer.”

Sylvanas glared openly at Jaina as she tossed the paper back onto the desk as if it had personally offended her. And maybe it had. “I don't  _ need _ her assistance in this,” Sylvanas hissed before turning and storming out of the office, slamming the door behind herself.

Jaina watched her leave with a mixture of curiosity and concern. “What was that about?” she asked after a moment, once she was sure that Sylvanas had left.

“Inspector Windrunner is prideful, even for an elf,” Tirion said, folding his hands together on his desk. “Knowing that someone else has gotten closer to catching the Lich King than she has certainly wounded that pride.”

Jaina looked away, fidgeting with the pocket of her pants, “I didn't get that close. All I did was get Chief Uther to agree that the Stratholme Slasher and the Lich King were one and the same.”

“You stopped them from needlessly chasing a killer that didn't exist,” Tirion said sternly. “You focused that team into pushing past what they wanted to believe. He dropped off again after that, did he not?”

“Yes,” Jaina agreed, “but there is no way of knowing if I had anything to do with that. Their active time seems random at best and well, it could very well have just been a coincidence.”

“Possibly,” Tirion agreed, “but there is no way of knowing, and that is quite a blow to the prideful head of the Dalaran branch of the Lich King task force.”

Jaina couldn’t stop her jaw from dropping in surprise. “She’s in charge of the investigation? With all due respect sir, but she seems to be far too hotheaded to be in charge of anything, let alone a portion of the hunt for the most wanted criminal on the continent.”

Tirion chuckled lowly at her outburst. “I can see why you would think that, first impressions and all that. But I can assure you, Sylvanas is one of the best inspectors I have ever had the privilege to work with.” 

Jaina raised a brow at that, clasping her hands behind her back. “Privilege? From what I have heard, five other investigators before me have turned down this  _ privilege _ ,” she said, her voice clipped, “which I must ask, why was I not informed of this?”

“Would it have changed your mind on accepting the offer?” Tirion asked. 

Jaina didn’t have to think too long on her answer. “No. Working in Dalaran has been my dream since graduating.”

“That’s what I thought you’d say.” He patted the file on his desk. “I’ve read your file several times. You are a brilliant investigator. Your talents were wasted in Stratholme and I would be a fool to let you leave my branch.” He stood and walked around his desk to the door. “Take a few weeks and see how well you work with her. If, after that time, you feel that you will not be compatible with her… style of investigation... I will shift you, move you elsewhere and try to find you a new partner.”

“Her style?” Jaina asked as the door was opened for her. 

“Don’t worry about that,” Tirion waved away her concern as he all but pushed her from his office. “Inspector Windrunner has not informed me of any field work today, so unless anything comes up,” he rapped his knuckles lightly against the wood of the door, “you have the rest of the day to get yourself situated and comfortable with the office and the building at large.”

“Thank you sir.” Jaina barely got the words out before the door was closed. She frowned as she returned to her desk, unsure now of where she stood within the branch. Unwilling to dwell on it, Jaina took a seat at her desk, preparing to set up her new work computer. She grimaced as she took a sip of her abandoned coffee. “Cold,” she muttered. Her computer could wait, finding a microwave had jumped to the top of her list of priorities. 

Asking around led Jaina to the break room. It was an open and rather comforting space. Several tables were spaced out and a large couch took up a large portion of one of the walls near a mounted television. But what she focused on was the blessed microwave. It was far nicer than the one in her own apartment and she would have been ashamed of her title of ‘investigator’ had anyone seen her brief struggle to figure out how it worked, but she managed. Soon enough, her to-go cup was twirling around inside, on its way back to an acceptable drinking temperature.

“Proudmoore.” The sudden calling of her name caused Jaina to jump and spin to see who had managed to sneak up on her. Sylvanas stood in the doorway, arms crossed and her glare leveled at Jaina. “That is your name, right?”

“Just Jaina, is fine,” she replied.

“Proudmoore will suit you just fine. I don’t plan on having you around long enough to grow familiar with you,” Sylvanas said simply.

“And what exactly do you mean by that?”

“I mean that there is a reason I don’t have a partner,” Sylvanas said. “I haven't needed one since I first joined the Silver Hand and I don't need one now. You would do well to tell Fordring you want out before you learn how much you really don’t want to work with me.”

“Another threat?” Jaina asked, squaring her shoulders. “Keep that up and I might stop taking them seriously.”

Sylvanas bared her fangs at Jaina, “You have no idea what you are getting into.”

“Maybe you don’t know what  _ you’re _ getting into,” Jaina snapped back, “I have worked too hard to get here! To get the chance to work here and you will  _ not _ chase me out. Elves may be prideful, but Kul’Tirans are stubborn. Try as hard as you like, I’m not going anywhere, and you’re going to have to deal with me.”

Jaina got the impression that none of Sylvanas’ previous partners had ever stood up to her, maybe even very few people in general. For a moment, her shoulders dropped and her ears lifted before she schooled herself back into the harshness she presented. Sylvanas set her mouth in a thin line before she turned on her heel and stormed back to wherever it was that she worked in the office space. 

Jaina hadn’t thought she would have an easy time working in Dalaran, but she hadn’t thought one of the hardest things to deal with would be her partner. Behind her, the microwave dinged and Jaina let out a heavy sigh. She was going to need far more coffee to deal with this. 


End file.
